Some motorcycles utilize a chain to transmit power from the motor to a rear wheel. Under some conditions, such as when the distance between the front and rear sprocket is substantial, undesirable motion of the chain may occur. Such motion can interfere with the rider and/or motorcycle operations.
One solution to inhibit undesirable motion of the chain is a chain guide, which directs the chain between the front and rear sprocket. Chain guides typically include a metal channel secured to the frame of the motorcycle and a circular internal rubber insert through which the chain passes.
The inventors herein have found a disadvantage with such an approach. Specifically, conditions may exist wherein the metal chain guide is contacted or impacted during chain guide operation. During such impact, the metal chain guide may deform causing the channeled portion to collapse around the chain. If the deformation of the chain guide is permanent, the operation of the motorcycle may be impaired. Further, such deformation may also cause damage to the motorcycle or cause injury to the rider and bystanders. Under some conditions, it may be difficult to repair the deformed chain guide to the tolerances achieved during manufacture, thus causing potentially impaired performance.